Gold Medal Worthy
by treyjily
Summary: Prim is an elite gymnast at SNOW Gymnastics. Katniss, working at the club to help pay Prim's fees, learns about the dark, hidden secrets within the gymnastics world. Banding with a team of coaches, Katniss shows how she will do anything to protect her sister.


**Hi everyone! This story sprouted from my innate love of gymnastics, and I wanted to incorporate my love into The Hunger Games universe. Let me know what you think! **

**This story uses fictional characters from Suzanne Collin's world to depict the awful events that happened to countless real life USA Gymnastics gymnasts. As a warning there are non descriptive mentions of sexual abuse that occur within the story, so please be advised before reading.**

"Hi Miss Katniss!" A gaggle of level fives say to me as they walk past my receptionist desk on their way into the gym. I wave politely and return to the paperwork Head Coach Snow left me. It's mainly busy work. There are stacks of attendance sheets, payments parents owed us, and people hoping to be allowed to join our world famous facility.

SNOW Gymnastics has become a world renowned gymnastics club. This gym has produced National Team members, World Champions, leaders of collegiate gymnastics, and even Olympians. There is a try out process to even be accepted into the mommy and me courses. This is not the "norm" in the gymnastics world by a long shot. Snow just wanted his club to be more exclusive and cater to the Junior Olympic and Elite level gymnasts. The fact that Snow personally invited Prim from our tiny, homegrown gym to his world class club was an honor I couldn't not let her pursue. We drive two hours everyday, she gets homeschooled at the club, and I work the front desk of the building just to keep us afloat with her gym costs. I even work an extra, late night serving job. I haven't told Prim about that yet. It's all worth it just to see her growth in the sport. She qualified as an elite level gymnast just last year and is rising in the sport rapidly. I've been in talks with universities with full ride scholarships for her to continue the sport at the collegiate level. This sport can give her everything she has ever wanted.

"How are you doing today, Katniss?" One of the coaches, Annie, walks out from her office to greet me. She's a quiet and figgity young woman, but I like her enough. She is the head coach of the level ten/Junior Olympic track. Now that Prim is an elite, I don't find the need to be stressed around her.

"I'm good, Annie, and yourself?" She doesn't reply to me, but looks at me so intently that every cell in my body is begging me to turn away.

"You look tired Katniss, are you tired?" Her question surprises me. I am at a gym eight hours a day, then work until two in the morning. I'm always tired. How does this girl who barely knows me notice these things?

"I guess just a little. But I'm fine."

"You should rest more. Take your breaks more seriously."

"I need to pay for Prim to stay here." My patience with this snooping girl is running thin.

"But you still-" Her words are cut off with the chimes attached to the front door indicticating that someone has entered our club.

"Finn!" Her whole demeanor has changed, and it seems like she genuinely forgot about our conversation as she runs up to get a kiss from her boyfriend, Finnick Odair.

Finnick is a bit of a legend in the gymnastics world. While the peak for female gymnasts is age sixteen to eighteen, the male peak is closer to twenty three years. Finnick is twenty six and still going strong, and has been around for years. He is a National Champion, World Medalist, and two time Olympian. He is a natural flirt and has an aura of cockiness about him that just comes with his territory, but he's harmless. We have developed what some might even call a friendship. He kisses her and stares at her in adoration for a moment before turning his gaze to me.

"Kitty! How are you doing today, Flower?"

"I'm not bad, Finnick. You seem good." His girlfriend had me too annoyed for pleasantries.

"Flower, I've told you it's Finn please. Finnick is reserved for my father or people in interviews. Not for friends."

"We're friends?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Kitty! You wound me! Oh Annie, my breaking heart!" He clings onto her arm dramatically and her eyes light up as she giggles. I break my mock serious attitude and crack a grin. This workplace could be worse.

"Finnick, you're five minutes late. Katniss, Annie, I do not pay you to make a mockery of my gymnasts on my time." Snow must have appeared while we were laughing and we didn't notice. Both Annie and I bow our heads in obedience to his entrance. I don't like the guy, but I know Annie is terrified of him. She keeps her distance and works with him as little as possible. Finnick must know this as well. His body tenses up and he wraps an arm around Annie's waist.

"There is no need for that, Cornelius. It was only a moment."

"A moment is the difference between you on top of the podium and you being injured. I won't stand it. I want you on the floor stretching in thirty seconds."

He turns without a second glance to either Annie or me. Finn gives Annie a peck to the top of her head before running into the gym. Annie looks disoriented as she walks back into her tiny office. I don't know what happened to her, but it must have been awful to leave her so messed up. I can't afford to be nosey. My sole reason for being here is to work.

I'm lost in my own receptionist world for the next couple of hours. My day revolves around answering phone calls, replying to emails, and greeting guests. I normally have the ability to constantly be aware of my surroundings, so I'm startled and jump a little when I hear someone call my name.

"Katniss? Would you be able to come in the gym please?"

_His_ voice sends a shiver down my spine. It's the pleasurable kind though, the complete opposite of Mr. Snow.

"Of course, Peeta. Is everything okay?"

"Just fine. I would just like you to see Prim's progress on her double twisting yurchenko."

I follow him wordlessly to the vaulting table. This event is Prim's worst enemy of the four apparatuses she needs to compete. Her long, lean lines are fabulous for every other event, but she can't create enough power in her slight frame to properly complete the very difficult vault. Peeta is her vault coach and has been working with her for months on her endurance and upper body strength and she has come an incredibly long way.

I can never read Peeta. He seems randomly hot and cold all the time. He is wonderful and friendly to every person he talks to. He's a fabulous mentor and coach to Prim and her teammates. He just doesn't seem to like me. He is far too formal and professional and nothing has changed that. It's hard that no matter what I can't get over my fascination with him. His eyelashes are so long they are worthy of my jealousy. He always brings baked goods with him to obnoxious Saturday practices. His prosthetic leg astounds me. I'm sure something happened during his gymnastics career. I've heard stories about how good he was, but I've never seen an injury so bad they someone lost a limb. I hate that I have become too invested in my learning about him. I'm here for Prim and her career alone. Me doing anything beyond working here is selfish.

"Peeta! Why did you bring Katniss?! I'm going to get nervous and mess up!" I hear Prim yell from the starting end of the vaulting runway.

"Be nice, Ducky! I work here!" I know her words aren't malicious. I know she loves me, even if she is fifteen.

"Katniss! Oh my gosh not in public!" Her pale face beams bright red and she covers her face with her hands.

"This is the point, Prim!" Peeta interrupts our banter. "I need some nerves in you! How will you ever compete this vault at National Championships, or maybe an international assignment if you don't get over this?!" Prim huffs impatiently but doesn't argue back.

She takes a few deep breaths before sprinting down the vaulting table, doing a round off to a back handspring onto the vault table, twisting two full rotations before landing. Her chest is way down and she takes a big step sideways on her landing, but it is a huge improvement that she got it all the way around. Her smile is beaming as she runs over to where Peeta and I are standing.

"Good, Prim! Work on where your hands land on the table, they were a bit too low and getting them a couple inches higher will do wonders." Peeta says warmly to her.

"Thanks Peet! Katniss, Rue asked if I would sleep at her place tonight, can I go please? She lives in town, so you can sleep in tomorrow, pleeeease?" She interlocks her hands and uses those tortuous puppy dog eyes, and she knows I can't deny her anything.

"Do one good vault I can post to your instagram and you can, only this once." I tell her, but we both know I will allow her to do it again. The girl deserves more friends.

She nods enthusiastically and dashes over to reattempt her vault. I keep my phone out and film a few times for the best possible yurchenko. It's crazy to think that my fifteen year old sister actually has fans. Her instagram has over three thousand followers. We like to post her progress.

On attempt number four I hear Peeta gasp before Prim's feet even hit the ground. When Prim lands she immediately crumbles to the matted floor and holds her left ankle. Peeta has already squatted down to her and I'm not far behind him.

"You were way off on the table, your right hand barely touched it. I knew there was no way you were going to rotate properly. I'm sorry I wasn't there to spot you, Primmy. Can I look at it?" Peeta tries to comfort her by rubbing her back as Prim seethes through gritted teeth.

"Peeta, it hurts." I'm starting to get worried. We are only a couple months away from Championships and a bad injury could take her out for a minimum of eight months.

"It only looks jammed, Prim. I'll get you some ice." Peeta says as he moves to stand up.

"Prim, are you okay?" Peeta visibly tenses.

"Yeah she's fine, Cornelius." Peeta tries to stand in front of Prim even though it's clear she's tearing up. She's too fragile.

"I'll walk her to my office and take a look at it."

"Annie is an RN, Snow. I can walk Prim to her!" Finnick popped up out of nowhere. His random sense of urgency is confusing to me.

"Of course, Odair. I sincerely forgot about little Annie. Please escort her now." Snow's smile is tight and clearly fake. I'm bewildered and dazed by how weird everyone is acting. It doesn't pass me that Snow calling Annie "little" is clearly not a form of endearment.

Finnick walks briskly over to Prim and wraps her arm around his neck so she can hobble along on her uninjured foot. I duck my head and try to leave unnoticed.

"Miss Everdeen," Both Prim and me turn our heads. Snow is only staring me down. "I have a few extra papers that will be on your desk later today. I need them done by tomorrow." His look lets me know it will be more than just a few, and there is no room to allow me to deny him. Peeta is absolutely fuming behind Snow and I still can't figure out what's going on.

Annie quickly checks over Prim and says everything is completely fine, but she should try and not stay on her feet very much today, and suggests she can only train uneven bars for the rest of the day.

When I return to my desk there are five huge stacks of untouched papers all meant for me. I will be here all night and come in early tomorrow in the hopes of maybe finishing these ontime. I release a long sigh, stick my headphones in my ears, and get lost in my endless amount of work.

My hand is cramping as the last of our gymnasts go home for the night. My vision is blurring and my head hurts slightly.

"Night, Katniss! Rue's mom is parked outside. I'll see you in the morning! Love you!"

"Love you too, Duck! Be nice and say thank you to her parents. Thanks for inviting her, Rue." I address the second fifteen year old girl.

"Thanks for letting her come, Miss Katniss!"

The two girls giggle and scurry off. I almost lose myself in my work again when I hear a long, whiny "Kaaaaaaatniss!" come from the other side of my desk.

"What do you want, Finn? I'm busy."

"I just need your attention every single day or else I'll wither away into nothing!" I don't know how Annie puts up with his dramatics. I definitely can't.

"I have so much work to do Finnick. At this rate I'll be sleeping in Annie's office to get all of this done."

"I will hear no such thing! Don't you need to get Prim home? Where is she?"

"She's spending the night at Rue's. Thank goodness."

Finnick looks up and behind me, and a cheeky smile graces his already handsome face.

"Peetie! Come here!"

I catch my breath as the blonde haired young man joins Finnick's side.

"What's up, Water Boy?"

"Water Boy?"

"I grew up near the ocean. And still swim a lot. Peeta pretends it's something he can tease me about. Anyway, Peeta, I was thinking we should invite Katniss to drinks with us and Annie tonight! You've worked here for over a year now and this is your first free night!" Peeta's eyes go wide at Finnick's suggestion, and I can't tell if the shock is good or bad.

"I'm not free, Finnick, I told you Snow left me a ton of work to do."

"I can help you finish it in the morning. I'm not meant to start until noon anyway. I have time." Peeta offers. His blue eyes are bright and intimidating. I busy myself organizing the papers on my desk. He has no obligation to me. How could he offer helping?

"I could never ask that of you. That isn't fair."

"It's a good thing you didn't ask then, I insist." He pushes. There he goes being all hot and cold again. What has he to gain from this? His cool, not caring demeanor was doing a lot more to help me ignore him.

"Can she sleep at your place as well, Peet?" My eyes bulk like a deer in headlights and I turn red in embarrassment and shock.

"I have a spare room, Katniss. It would really be no issue at all." Peeta says offhandedly, in a way that's almost too coy and casual. Now he's back to cold and tight. There's no way he wants me near his apartment. He's a single man for goodness sakes. People will be bound to talk.

My mouth opens and closes with no words, and my lips create a popping sound like a fish.

"What's going on, Finny?" For the second time today I'm saved by this too cute they are almost disgusting couple.

"I was just inviting Kitty here to come downtown with us! She's never been!"

"Oh Katniss, please! These two are too much testosterone for just me."

"I have no clean clothes for tomorrow." _Wow, what a smart and insightful first thing to say_, I chastise myself mentally.

"I have a washer and dryer, Katniss. Also, knowing Annie, she will have an extra shirt in her car you can borrow." Annie nods her head enthusiastically confirming Peeta's idea. There is no way I'm getting out of this one. I can't keep up with Peeta's changing temperament.

"Fine, but if I get fired it's on your conscious." Hopefully my glare proves I'm nothing except completely serious. I'm here for Prim and her alone. I won't be able to handle if these people become distractions, or more so than they already have, and we can't afford this membership anymore.

All three of them cheer happily and run to their cars while I lock up for the night. Peeta offers to be the driver for the group. We are fine leaving our cars in the parking lot overnight; this gym has a graveyard shift security guard for goodness sakes. I do spy Finnick slipping the guy a twenty though, probably in thanks.

Everyone but me had already changed before exiting the gym, so Annie lets me slip into the backseat of her car to change into her green, v neck t shirt. I'm pleasantly surprised with how simple it is, and I mentally thank her.

Conversation is light and fun as we enter District 12 Bar. I can tell this trio are regulars here. They say hello to the bartender, I learn his name is Haymitch. I am told that he also owns the business. They greet to other regulars in passing and introduce me to people they seem more familiar with. They introduce me to girl named Glimmer who death glares me for standing next to Peeta. He doesn't seem to notice, but instead greets her kindly. Her whole demeanor changes at his voice. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he is with someone? _Not the time or place, Katniss_. _Nor does it matter._ I berate my mental battle.

I follow them to a booth in the corner and Finnick orders a round of beers. It's light and doesn't taste terrible.

"Kitty, I'm shocked you're old enough to enter a bar. Do you have a fake and are lying to all of us?"

"Actually Finnick," I say his full name just to annoy him, "I turned twenty one last month, so I'm plenty legal to be here."

"How did we not know you celebrated a birthday?!" Annie speaks right at the same time as Finnick.

"You're literally a baby! How did we at all convince you to hang out with us grandparents!"

"Finnick, you're only saying that because you're the oldest." Annie softly shoves him. It's a good enough distraction that I don't end up answering Annie's question.

"But I'm young at heart, my love. Peeta is the true grandfather in the group."

I cut off the banter, and shock even myself, when I turn to Peeta and ask, "How old are you?" I'm admittedly interested in knowing, and confused how I didn't know in the first place.

He catches his composure with grace. "I'm twenty five, only a bit younger than this old geezer!" He points to Finnick and laughs.

"At least I'm not the baby anymore!" I remember Annie once telling me she was celebrating her twenty fourth birthday at the gym recently.

Our jokes, banter, and stories are quick witted and enjoyable. I genuinely am enjoying myself. I don't drink very often, and halfway through my second beer I feel myself becoming lighter and more carefree. I'm more open and social than I have ever been in my life.

"So what happened with Snow today? Why did it get so awkward?" I break into the conversation and instantly regret it. The mood at our table turns somber and tense. Annie begins to tremble. Finnick whispers something to her and gives her a peck on her cheek. Annie excuses herself and I watch her as she quickly walks to the bathroom.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" The easy going feeling I had just experienced all but vanished.

"Katniss… do you really not know?" Peeta starts.

"Know what?"

"Flower, this is a long and serious talk if you have no clue. I'll try to explain everything as easy as possible, but only until Annie comes back. I won't expose her to this."

"What's going on?" I prompt Finnick.

"Around ten years ago when Annie was a young gymnast… Snow was her 'personal' coach. He went to every training camp, meet, and assignment with her. You know how sheltered gymnasts are. She didn't see the signs. He was firm, but sweet to her. He made her laugh when she was upset over a drill. He stood up for her when she couldn't speak for herself. One day in training she got injured and Snow… he looked her over."

"What are you getting at?" My temper is starting to rise at his aloofness. I don't need things sugarcoated.

"He checked her injury, and did he did _things_ to her Katniss. Not nice things. Things he told her were procedure to help her injured and stiff joints and muscles. Nothing… all the way… but I know there were touches. A lot of them."

"You mean my baby sister has been working for months with a….a _child molester?!_ And no one has done anything?! You have _watched_ this?!" I use every force in my body to keep my voice quiet. I feel my entire being heat up in red anger. Obnoxious tears of anger and frustration greet my cheeks and I hastily wipe them away but they are refusing to stop. I'm shaking. I can't stop myself no matter how tightly I'm holding myself. I have done so much to help Prim in every possible way, and all I've done is put her in the most dangerous place imaginable. Peeta puts a hand on my shoulder to make sure I don't run away.

"Why do you think we are still there, Katniss?!" Finnick rarely uses my full name, and I register how mad he gets at my insinuation. "I have had offers from countless clubs, but I need to watch those children. Annie deals with her molester every single day for these kids. She has even reported him, but nothing happened! He knows too many people. She came back after college to help as many young gymnasts as possible… and Peeta…" His voice trailed off. I look at Peeta in shock before my eyes drift down to the jeans covering his prosthetic leg.

"Things…. happened. Gender isn't really a bother to Snow. Just as long as they are naive. My leg got badly injured from a bad high bar performance where the equipment broke. But I don't think it was an accident. I started realizing what was going on wasn't normal procedure. I had fought back against him when I was sixteen and had gained a bit more muscle. I actually got a bruise on him. A month later, and the injury was so bad I could never compete again."

My tears are flowing freely now. Damn alcohol. I'm usually good at hiding my emotions.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine. You are all so brave. Do you guys know if my sister… why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Your sister has been safe. She has done a good job of staying healthy, up until today. We keep an eye on every child in that club. We are nervous that we haven't done enough. I've seen a few scared or confused faces, but until a child speaks up we can't do anything. Snow is a very, very powerful man."

"And now you can help us too," Peeta cuts off Finnick, "You see every gymnast enter and leave the club. You keep records of phone numbers, medical details, and basic information. If something turns out of place, you have the ability to see it."

Annie walks back at this moment. Her face is blotchy, but dry. She curls up with all her might next to Finnick. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her impossibly closer to him.

"I think we should call it a night, right babe?" He asks his girlfriend.

I pipe up so Annie doesn't have to. "Yeah, I have to get up early anyway. I have two full stacks of paperwork to do."

"I'm still helping you with that." Peeta's tone leaves no room for debate.

Peeta drop both Annie and Finnick at what I'm told is Finn's place. We all say goodbye before Peeta sets off for his apartment that's only a few miles from the facility.

We are silent and awkward as he unlocks his door. His room is furnished but he keeps to the bare minimum. Clearly a boy that lives alone.

"I'll get you some pajamas to change into." He says with his face looking at the floor. There is that coldness again. I didn't miss it. I sit on his couch and try to be as not nosey as possible. He has a bunch of photos covering different desk spaces he has in the living room. But they are of friends. I spy Finnick in most of them. I don't see a mom or any sort of family. I mean after my dad passed away my mom was barely around, so I can understand a harsh home life. He just always seemed like someone who had everything perfect and put together. If that wasn't the case, mixed with everything Snow did to him, I feel my heart ache for this confusing yet inherently kind young man who is friendly to every person I've ever seen him interact with. My obsession of learning about him has reached a peak, and I don't think I'll be able to bring myself back down.

"How are you feeling?" He was able to allude my hunting senses twice now. This only just proves how out of it I am.

"It's just a lot to take in." I tell him honestly. That's a good enough answer. He doesn't need to know everything running through my brain.

"I can understand, Katniss. But I promise I won't let Snow near your sister. She is too precious, and I care for her like my own." His conviction makes me believe him.

"Thank you so much. I have a hard time trusting people, and I can't word it, but I feel like I can trust you."

"You can trust me with your own life."

"Only Prim's matters. I'll be fine."

"You really don't know the effect you can have." It's only now I realize we are sitting so close on his couch that our legs are touching.

"I don't want any effect. I just want my sister to be safe and happy." I hear no self deprecation in my own voice. I am being unconditionally true. I've have made it known to anyone who pays attention I would do anything for Prim. I have given up any pretense of my own life so she never has to know sadness or uncontrollable need. Peeta stares at me like he is deep in his own thought. I can't look away from him as the gears physically turn in his head. Every inch of him fascinates me. I can't stop the want he brings me. I don't want to return to a place of being so deprived of this hunger that I didn't even know exist. How do I feel so full yet unsatisfied by just locking eyes with another person? How come I feel so conflicted? I never wanted to care about another person. I saw what happened to my parents. Those feelings are all distractions from getting Prim to her dream.

He brings a hand up to lightly caress my cheek and I feel it go up in flames to his simple touch.

"It's like you're on fire, Katniss. You can burn everything in your wake. You can create every spark necessary to make everything good in your life come true. You are going to change the world. I can feel it."

"I won't burn you." My voice sounds shaky with nerves.

"I wouldn't be upset if you did. I'm sure it's a feeling unlike any other."

"How can you be so sure of me, Peeta? I don't even see these things in myself."

"It's how you walk. You compose yourself to show the world you will take no mercy. You never complain and work harder than any person I've ever met. No matter how annoyed your face may look, you don't let it affect how you speak to other people. You hold your cards to your chest, but in reality you're an open book. You love something fierce. The love you have for Prim can move mountains. You are willing to forgo your own happiness to benefit hers. You are the strongest person I know."

I'm not a speaker like Peeta is. I have no clue how to form everything I want to say.

"I don't feel strong. I'm terrified of anyone putting their hands on my sister. I'm her legal guardian. If something bad happens and I'm not seen as fit… I would die if I ever lost her. I'm scared Snow will suddenly fire me and I'll have no way to help her accomplish her dreams. I… I… " I stumble over my own tongue. "I'm scared of being close to you." He pulls back at my comment.

"Me? Why?"

"I'm at this gym for Prim. Anything else is selfish. I'm scared getting too close to you can make me lose my purpose. I'm scared…. that you won't like me back." My voice to just above a whisper and I am angry at how my own statement made me sound like a child.

"Katniss, I like you more than words can properly explain. I can barely look you in the eye half the time so I don't lose myself around you. Your eyes make me feel the world. I kept everything business so I didn't piss you off or scare you. I didn't want you to run away. I would rather have you at a distance than not at all."

"All I ever wanted was to get closer to you. I thought you couldn't stand me."

"Clearly we need to get better at reading each other"

"You seem to read me too well."

"I'm constantly turning new pages. But please Katniss, I couldn't live with myself if I got you in trouble. I don't want you to oversleep and not finish your work. My guest room is the first door on the left. Here is an old shirt and shorts that hopefully fit you."

He holds out his hand to help me stand from the couch. I amaze both of us when I wrap my arms around his middle for a hug. His heartbeat is strong and oddly comforting. My head rests against his chest and I feel a sense of belonging I haven't felt since before my father died. I let out a deep sigh of contentment. His arms drape around my lower back and we are motionless. We stay frozen in a moment neither of us want to disturb. His lips wisp over the hairs on my head and I feel him plant a soft kiss that grows and imbeds itself in my very being. Peeta gasps loudly and removes himself from me. His eyes are wide and shocked. I must have scared him. Maybe he had a bit too much to drink as well, and I coerced him into hugging me. Liking me is one thing, but that doesn't mean anything else. What does the kiss on the head even mean?

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I-I-I'll just go to sleep." I pivot so my back is facing him as I start down the hallway.

I make notice of his strides before he speaks. "Katniss." His breath waves across my ear and I jump at how close he is to me. I feel his warm body temperature mixing in with how cold I suddenly feel. His hands softly grip my waist and he whips me around and our noses are brushing against one another.

"You didn't upset me. I thought I had scared you when I kissed your head. Your whole body went frozen. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Katniss. I don't want to push anything you don't want"

I can't say what I want. The list is too long and confusing, and I'll probably just embarrass myself. Instead, I throw caution to the wind when I stand on my toes to kiss him fully on the mouth. There's an electricity I have never known. The shock is an outrageously good feeling. I am frozen and I don't move. I have only ever kissed once before this, and the feeling is nothing at all comparable. As quick as the lightning inside me cracks like thunder, I feel his large hands cover the whole expanse of my back. He's pulling me as close as possible to his tense body. When I wake up to the sensation, I snake my arms to link behind his neck. I feel the coils he had spun so tightly unwind from within him and we both finally let ourselves go with one another. I feel hands on my hips, hair, cheeks. I feel his tongue request to go past my lips, and I don't deny him. I'm following his lead on pure instinct. Everything feels so impeccably good to me I don't want him to stop. I desperately hope he's liking this too. Our tongues swirl in a dance and nothing exists outside of feeling Peeta in every fiber of my being. His full lips capture one of mine and he sucks softly. The sensation pulls a soft gasp out of me that makes him chuckle. I think he liked it.

My foot slips on the night clothes that had fallen to the floor without my notice. My good reflexes, and Peeta's arms around me, are the sole reasons I didn't hit the floor. We both let out an awkward laugh that is mixed with our heavy breathing.

"Is there anything I need to apologize for now?"

I shake my head fiercely back and forth to hopefully show him how loudly I want to yell the word no. There is absolutely nothing to apologize for.

"Good. I'm glad. Everything was great for me as well. But you really should get sleep. It's past one in the morning. When you change, put your work clothes outside your door and I'll wash them."

"But what about your sleep?"

"It's easier for me to break at the gym than you, and I only average four hours a night anyway."

"I'm used to it too. I work as a server at a late night diner most nights. I'm good with little sleep."

His face squints up at this new information. "Then you deserve a night of good rest. I can't force you, but the guest bedroom has a bathroom attached which is quite amazing. It always lulls me right to sleep."

I don't argue with him. A shower does sound amazing.

He walks me to the door and I really don't want to leave him for the night. I think my face shows it, because Peeta brings his thumb up to wipe the wrinkles I've created by scowling.

"I'll make you breakfast in the morning. Let me know if you need anything." He pecks my forehead affectionately and walks back toward his small kitchen.

Everything in me is yelling at myself to call him back, that I need him. I can't look desperate or needy like that I can't I _can't_\- "Peeta?" Damn it.

"Yeah?" He turns back around to look at me.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" His eyes go wide.

"No- not like that. Just sleep." What looks like to be an internal battle lasts only a moment, before he schools his face into a clean, unreadable slate.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Y-yes." I choke out.

"Then I would like that too. Take a shower, love. I'll come in when you're done."

And he keeps to his word. We just talk, and fall asleep to the sound of one another's voice. We learn about each other. He loves sunset orange. He double knots his shoes. He has to sleep with the window open. He's a tea person, and he's strange and never puts sugar in it. His family owns a bakery. I tell him that my favorite color is green. I have a love for archery, though I rarely do it anymore so I can help with Prim. I tell him that I love to sing, but only in private. I don't mention my parents; not yet. I fall asleep happy, content, and safe.

The next morning I'm on edge. I greet Prim happily, and she seems in good spirits. Everything is normal and I finished all my work for Snow. I'm now very frightened of him and his power. He can never know. I refuse to give him that leverage.

The best bit of good news though, is that no one notices I'm wearing one of Peeta's old work shirts.

**Well…. This took a turn I never expected! This is the first time I've written a detailed kissing moment, and I hope it came out okay! Katniss feels a bit ooc, but she always seemed unsure of moves physically. I just made it a bit more so. I thought I was going to just make this a long one shot, but I think I have plans for more. Let me know if you would keep reading! Thank you so much!**

**When I picture Prim as a gymnast, I think of Madison Kocian or Leanne Wong. If you're interested, look them up! I also based Finnick off of Sam Mikulak.**


End file.
